nz_gofandomcom-20200214-history
2013
2012 <- - - | Category: | - - -> 2014 Events related to the game of Go in , happening in New Zealand or otherwise of interest to New Zealanders. :(NZGS members and other players are urged to add, below, anything not shown that should be.) :(Please create separate articles for major events, include them in the category for the year by typing or pasting ''Category: at the bottom, and create a one-liner or short paragraph on this page linking to each one.) Highlights for the New Zealand Go Society School go clubs The NZ Go Society is offering an incentive for schools to start a go club this year. Spend $175 on five sets for a school club and get free, seven introductory books for the school library (value $150) and four hours support from your local go club to help set up your go club. For details contact your local club - see Category:Clubs. :(''the following section has been moved unaltered from the front page; help to distribute items to the month-by-month or better sections) ---- 2013 Wellington Open Scheduled on the 7th and 8th of December. Visit by Korean professionals Park Sohyun and Choi Dongeun will be in New Zealand to attend our national championships (Sept 28, 29) They will be in Auckland the week prior to the tournament and will visit the Auckland Go Club to play simutaneous games and teach. Later they will travel to Napier with Hyunwoo and Doyoung for the tournament. Please come along to the club to welcome them and to have a game. Park Sohyun 25 years old and professional 3dan She was in the Korea women national team in 2009, She is a student at Myongji uni. C﻿hoi Dongeun is 24 years old and professional 1dan 1P. She has been to university at Canada and has very good English. Hyunwoo says "I can recognise them. The ladies are really famous in Korea." If you would like to spend time with Park and Choi, or have ideas for things you would like to do with them, please let User:ColinGrierson know so we can organise it. 2013 NZ Go Championships Took place on 28, 29 September at Tamatea High School, 61 Freyberg Ave, Tamatea, Napier 4112. For more details, click on the heading line above. Results, and Kevin vs Hyunwoo game commentary, now available. 2013 Auckland 'Super" One day tournament On 10 August: Our "first" one-day tournament with a professional division (as well as competition for amateurs)! For details and report, click on the heading above. 2013 Auckland championships The Auckland championships were held on Queen's birthday weekend at the start of May. This year, largely thanks to Hyunwoo Kim, we held it at the new Korean community cultural centre. We also had a beginners' section for the first time in several years. For the results and more details, click on the link above. ---- Events in other countries relevant to NZ Go players Month by month detail (including anything listed above if it has a specific month) January * February * March *23 and 24: 2013 Otago Open April * May *24th - visit by educators and players from China - Auckland Table Tennis centre, 99A Gillies Ave, NewMarket, 8pm; contact Du Shiyong, (09) 263 7588, shiyong"at"ihug.co.nz June *1 and 2: 2013 Auckland championships. This year, largely thanks to Hyunwoo Kim, we held it at the new Korean community cultural centre, 5 Argus Place, Hillcrest. We also had a beginners' section for the first time in several years. For the results and more details, click on the link above. July * August *10: 2013 Auckland 'Super" One day tournament: A one-day tournament with a professional division! For details, click on the link above. September *28 and 29: 2013 NZ Championships at Tamatea High School, 61 Freyberg Ave, Tamatea, Napier 4112, Hawke's Bay. For more details, click on the link above. October * November * December * New Zealand's WAGC representative * NZ Go Champion * Other winners Auckland * Wellington * Christchurch * Dunedin * Society officers *President: *Secretary: Colin Grierson *Treasurer: *Other committee members: Miscellaneous material with no apparent heading Super Wednesday at the Auckland club. Party at Corrin's place. Chinese professionals visit at the end of November 2013. Waitangi Opito Bay Go fest. See also * Elsewhere in this wiki: Click to search other pages for mention of this year - and maybe use them and the links below to add material to this page External links *Pages in Sensei's Library containing " " in their names *Pages in Sensei's Library containing " " in text Category: category:history